


Meet You at the Cemetry Gates

by RosemarysBabysitter (TashaElizabeth)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaElizabeth/pseuds/RosemarysBabysitter





	Meet You at the Cemetry Gates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“May I use your shower please?”

Frederick Chilton, all five and a half feet of him, stood dripping wet in the hallway outside Will Graham’s apartment door. He smelled strongly of fetid water and wet dirt. There was a streak of the latter above his cheek and some grubbiness around his eyes as though he might have scrubbed away welling tears. Will’s impulse was to hug the boy. He restrained himself.

“Please,” Frederick said. He put his hand on the doorframe. “Don’t make me walk back to the dorm alone. Not tonight.”

“What happened?” 

Frederick shrugged. “I fell into the creek in the woods.”

‘The woods’ or the few acres of scrub land that separated the campus proper from the faculty housing and the nearest road into town were fairly notorious for student misbehavior. Every few weeks the remnants of a bonfire or underage kegger were found in its paths and clearings. Will eyed Frederick suspiciously and decided he did not appear drunk. There were scratches on his neck as though he had run without looking into brambles.“Who was chasing you?” Will asked finally.

“Nobody,” Frederick said firmly. “And certainly not Hannibal Lecter.”

Will let him inside. With the door closed and locked behind them, Frederick relaxed visibly. Will took his jacket off him and hung it on the hook behind the door.“He hates me,” Frederick commented. His wetted white t-shirt clung to his stomach and he tugged at it.

“Hannibal?” Will would have struggled for a face had the name not been so unusual. Hannibal was quiet in class, the opposite of Frederick’s exuberant participation. He spent the majority of Will’s lectures drawing. Not someone Will found that interesting. 

“He thinks I’m his nemesis.”

Will raised an eyebrow. “Did you just say ‘nemesis’?”

“Yeah. Like in class. ‘Destroyed to restore the cosmic order’.” Will recognized the phrasing from his own study guides. “Hannibal’s nuts for order. You should see his library carrel.” Frederick shifted his weight uncomfortably and his socks squelched in his shoes. “I wasn’t being coy. I really would like a shower.”

Will obliged, leading Frederick to the tiny, chipped tile bathroom. When he knelt by the cabinet under the sink he heard Frederick drop his wet clothes in a heap on the floor. Will kept his eyes averted until the frosted glass door clicked shut and the water turned on. Still, through the door he could see the outline of Frederick’s thin body, the angles and arches of his limbs. Will picked up the wet clothes and put them in the bathroom hamper. He went to his closet and got down some dry clothes, some gym shorts and an old t-shirt that might do for the walk across campus and put them pointedly on the chair just outside the bathroom door. 

Frederick ignored them and came back into the living room wrapped in the towel. He held it together against his left hip and when Will looked up at him from the seat on the sofa, he grinned a knowing, nervous sort of smile at Will’s reaction.

Will had to swallow before he could speak. “Frederick,” he heard himself saying. “If you’re being bullied…”

“Please,” Frederick said and climbed into Will’s lap. He was warm and damp. The towel bunched up at his thighs and Will put his hands on it to steady him. Frederick pressed close to Will. He looked at Will’s lips and then touched them, hesitantly, with the bitten down nails on his right hand. Frederick smelled like Will did himself, like his own Irish Spring soap and Listerine mouthwash. His eyes were very wide and earnest and Will had to look away from them.

“I’m legal,” Frederick said softly. “I’ve been eighteen for weeks already. I’m not very tall but I’ve got pretty eyes and real soft skin. Come on, Mr.G. I’ll do everything you tell me to.”

Will groaned. He took a handful of Frederick’s thick wet hair and pulled it. Frederick gasped appreciatively. “You manipulative little shit,” Will said. Then he stood and carrying Frederick with an off putting ease went directly into the bedroom and set him down in the unmade sheets. “This is absolutely wrong,” Will said and kissed his moving lips before they could retort.

Frederick did have soft skin, lots of it, and a funny sort of catching sound in his throat when he came once, twice, and then a third time under Will’s driving body. Will had to admit, he took direction well, although he was stridently, almost distressingly verbal and Will had to lay the weight of his palm against the hollow of Frederick’s throat to remind him to be quiet and to whimper into the shell of Will’s ear all his little requests, wait and yes and faster and more and _more_.

Later, Frederick slept on his side with his arms crossed over his stomach and his chin tucked against chest. 

Will got out of the bed, went to the kitchenette and poured himself two fingers of whiskey. He surveyed the small living space. Aside from the wet towel on the floor and the wet coat hanging on the hook by the door, there was no evidence that Frederick had ever come inside. Will went to the coat and ran his hand down its side. In the pocket was a river water swollen copy of _The Handmaid’s Tale_. Will paged through it absently and then set it down open on the radiator to dry.

He went back to the bedroom, stood in the doorway and tried to feel bad about what had just happened but it was difficult with Frederick laying their so beautiful, lips puffy and half destroyed. He tried to feel nervous about getting caught and that was difficult too. He swallowed the liquor in a long gulp, put the glass down on the dresser and tried to see Frederick as he was, as a boy.

 _My boy,_ Will thought decisively and then got back into the bed and pulling Frederick’s body tight against his fell into a deep and righteous sense of sleep.


End file.
